


A Whirlwind

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Forbidden Love, In a way, Master/Servant, Romance, he's a lord not a master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: For @doctorroseprompts : Regency or Victorian England. Forbidden love between a servant and someone in the nobility





	A Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written to cure my writer's block, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

John Smith was not an ordinary Lord.  He was kind and gentle and Rose Tyler, his personal maid, thought he was absolutely beautiful.  

He’d always been kind to her, and sometimes they could almost be considered friends.  She smiled at him when he entered the library, or his chambers.  He asked her about her day sometimes, and she sometimes wished that he actually cared.

“Miss Tyler,” he said one day, when she was dusting the shelves behind him.  “Tell me about your family.”

“I’m sorry, my lord?”  Rose blinked, stopping her dusting.  “My family.”

He settled his arm on the back of the couch and looked to her.  “I realized I’ve never asked you that.”

“Well, you needn’t ask me,” Rose said, dusting a little absent mindedly.  “I’m only a maid.”

“Miss Tyler, I’m sure you’re not only anything.  You’re wonderful.  Surely you know that.”

She blushed deeply and stuttered a bit. “I don’t know what to say.”

‘Go on then, tell me.”  

She lifted a shoulder.  “The only family I have is my mother, my lord.  She lives in town.  I see her on the weekends I am not here.”

“Just your mother?”

“My father died when I was a baby,” Rose said, smiling softly, “No offense to you, my lord, but that’s why I work here.  And why I am not married yet.  I have nothing to offer.”

He frowned.  “Miss Tyler, I think you are one of the most wonderful women in the world.  If not the most wonderful.”

Rose couldn’t stop her blush from spreading.  “I… I have no money, my lord.  Besides, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

“And what if I was?”  
“Then… I would tell you that I am very flattered, but you are much too important for me.”

John shifted a bit, looking a little uncomfortable himself.  “Well, though my status is high, I think you are absolutely perfect.  I enjoy our conversations very much.”

“I enjoy them too.”

Since Lord Smith’s slight confession, Rose found herself growing closer to him, and speaking to him more freely.  He was so kind in return, and started bestowing little touches on her.  A brush on her arm or touching her hand when he passed.  Every little touch made her warm and strangely happy.  

“Miss Tyler, I might think that you are absolutely wonderful,” Lord Smith said one night when she was looking through books in the library.  He let her borrow them whenever she liked, and she was taking advantage of it as much as she could.  

“Oh?” She replied, looking through fantasy novels, trying to sound nonchalant as her heart rate picked up.  “And what will you do about that, then?”

“I’d like to kiss you, but I wouldn’t want to be so forward.”

“Ah, well, would it be appropriate for you to kiss me?”  
“Certainly not,” he laughed, “But when have I been invested in being appropriate?”

She laughed, setting the book down and smoothing her hands down her skirt.  She turned to where he stood at the doorway.  “Very little, I suppose.”

“So… May I?”

“Yes, Lord Smith, you may.”

Her heart hammered hard against her chest, and he approached her, settling one hand on her cheek.  His thumb stroked over the bone there and they regarded each other carefully.  “Miss Tyler, I think you should know that you have become painfully important to me, and I don’t want to be without you.”

“I don’t want to be without you either,” She said, reaching her hand up to hold his wrist.  “But, I am still your maid, nothing more-”

He cut her off with a petal soft kiss, sighing against her lips.  Rose had never kissed anyone, but she was trying to make it good for him, as much as it felt wonderful for her.  She tried not to think of other girls he may have kissed before.  She dropped her hand from his wrist to wrap her arms around his waist.  

John opened his mouth slowly over hers, and Rose followed along, kissing him as well as she possibly could.  She whimpered softly when his hand landed on her lower back, drawing her against him.

After several long moments, he released her, only separating enough to press his forehead to hers.  “You  are perfect.”

“But this can’t-”

“I will make it so it can,” he said firmly.  “You, Miss Tyler, are worth every battle I will fight to make this work.”

It took days, and the days took months.  In those months they stole kisses and touches, spent nights with hands fisted in sheets and mouths open to the sky as they drove each other higher and higher.  She cleaned less and less and simply spent time with him.  He offered her ideas on new programs and official business he was working on.  He kissed her every time she was clever, which was quite often.  

After all the months of sneaking about that they did, he ran to his chambers and swept her into his arms.  “You’ll never guess what’s happened to me!”

“What’s happened?” She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

“I’ve gotten permission to marry you.  Well, more or less, I demanded it and said that you were the only one I would marry, but still!”  He released her and fell down to one knee. “I should ask you, then.  Will you marry me?”

  
Rose felt her head spinning. Things had changed so quickly between them, in such a lovely way.  She wanted this.  She wasn’t sure how to be a lady, but she could do it, she was sure.  For true love, Rose Tyler was sure she could do anything.  “Yes,” she said finally, happy tears welling in her eyes.  “Yes.” 


End file.
